User blog:Alethia II/The Throne of Light: Chapter 10
Lancelot was an honourable and kind man, everyone in Camelot knew that. He was probably the perfect picture of what knights should be. Polite and respectful, he rarely if ever spoke against his superior or to be more specific Arthur. He had strong feeling of what was right and wrong, that much Anwen could sense of him without giving into temptation to read his mind. She was walking with Merlin down the upper corridors that looked into courtyard of the citadel, Merlin with Arthur’s breakfast tray in his hands; when Anwen noticed Lancelot walking across the courtyard with Percival, Leon and Elyan. Apparently, Gwaine was heavy sleeper and very rarely got up in time for his morning duties. “Why are they looking so grim?” Anwen nudged her friend slightly, nodding with her head toward four knights that walked down below in the courtyard- “They are probably not looking forward to Gwaine’s series of curses he throws every time he has a hangover.” “He’s been at the tavern again? Does that man do nothing else but attend his duties and visit taverns?” “Well, now that you asked, I did see Kyna flirt with him last night. She might be able to get his attention away from the tavern for a while.” Merlin remarked, causing Anwen to laugh. “What?” Merlin asked slightly confused. “She is going to eat him alive.” “At least it is going to be fun watching.” “Do kindly remind Arthur that you are off duty today. I wish to leave as soon as he is dealt with.” Anwen pointed out once they reached Arthur’s chambers. “He still doesn’t like it.” “He needs to learn how to share.” “Fine. But if he throws me in the stocks, I know who to claim my revenge to.” “He can try. But I don’t think anyone would understand his braying.” “You wouldn’t.” “Yes I would. I couldn’t stop laughing for days after I got that letter from you.” Anwen started laughing softly again as she patted Merlin’s arm and walked off to get dressed for their day out. Merlin set the breakfast tray on the table with its traditional ‘clang’ and without any other warning but ‘Rise and shine’ pulled the curtains aside, letting the morning sunlight flood the prince’s chambers. Of course, the said prince did not appreciate the gesture but instead quickly buried his face in the pillow to block further sunlight damage to his eyes and muttered string of usual morning insults at Merlin. “Come on prat I don’t have all day.” “Once again you seem to forget that I am the one giving orders.” “Not today you are not. You gave me a day off today, remember? Anwen and I are going for a long ride so get up; she is probably waiting for me already.” Merlin stated, carefully hanging out Arthur’s daily outfit on the screen. “What?” “Oh yes…today you get to enjoy some bootlicker’s company.” Merlin was careful not to smirk or laugh which was proving to be very difficult because Arthur’s face was priceless. “Why did I agree to this?” Arthur whined, hauling his body to sitting position and placed his feet on still rather cold floor. “Because you love Anwen like a sister and because she would probably jinx you if you didn’t agree.” This time Merlin could not help but to smirk and got a pillow in his face as a reply with frustrated groan. “Two of you…are going to be the end of me.” “Come on Arthur, don’t be such a prat. It is just for one day. And since I do have to put up of with you on daily basis, I think I earned this.” He ducked the tin cup that was sent flying his way and with final wave of goodbye disappeared from now upset and annoyed prince’s chambers. He weaved through the corridors he knew like the back of his hand by now and hurried to get his things. “You think she does that on purpose?” Elyan asked four of his fellow knights when they spotted Anwen in rather provocative attire coming out of the stables with her mount Eira. Well, when they said provocative, they were fairly certain they never saw any woman from Camelot wearing that combination. She had dirty white, leather top with only one shoulder strap and pleated burgundy skirt that swirled in the air as she would turn once in a while. “Everything lady Anwen does is on purpose. That much I did learn about her.” Leon commented. “She does look quite attractive in that outfit.” Gwaine remarked as usual, comment that was met with group snorts and eye rolls. “Gwaine…” Leon drawled. “What? I know for a fact she likes honest compliments.” “Doesn’t mean she is going to fall for your flirtations.” “Like I would even bother to try. We all know she has eyes for only one man.” Gwaine stated, making four other knights look at him with slight surprise. “What?” “Pray tell who that one man lady Anwen has eyes for is?” Elyan drawled the question, obviously not believing that Gwaine noticed something they didn’t. “Lancelot.” Gwaine murmured and they all stared at him though Lancelot looked like he shrunk a bit and wanted to hide. “Come on, really? None of you noticed?” “Not really, no.” Leon admitted before looking at sheepish looking Lancelot. “You noticed?” “Perhaps.” Lancelot replied quietly. “Oh mate, you did more than notice did you?” Gwaine’s eyes were flashing knowingly and mischievously. “Don’t you have knightly duties to perform rather then discussing my best friend’s love life?” smooth voice spoke out behind them, revealing Kyna in her armour, hand on her hip. “Ah, good morning beautiful lady.” Gwaine perked up considerably at the sight of Kyna, she has been teasing him flirtatiously for full week since two women arrived. Not that he minded, he could play the game she set. “Good morning to you too, Sir Gwaine. Arthur wanted you to know we will be having training in hour time.” Kyna informed them. “We?” Percival quirked an eyebrow. “What? You think my knowledge of wielding sword comes from thin air? I practice. And to make the training more interesting, we will have small competition. The last man standing gets to fight me.” Kyna stated smugly. “Now you just tease.” Gwaine smirked and waved goodbye as Anwen and Merlin rode past them on their way out. “They really are good friends.” Percival noted. “Yes, very good and old. They know each other since they were children.” Kyna confirmed. “Come on then…Arthur is bound to be grumpy because he will have a bootlicker as Merlin calls most of the servants and I for one do not wish to test how far his grumpiness goes.” Leon remarked good naturedly with a chuckle before making his way to the training grounds with others right behind him. Category:Blog posts